


something I want to do

by phantisma



Series: Beautiful Things [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid gets an unexpected package in the mail and it leads to a phone call with Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something I want to do

Spencer frowned at the package even as he carried it from the doorman's counter to the elevator. It was the size of a small painting with no return address on the label. He got into his apartment and set his keys and bag aside, locked all the locks on his door and took the package into the kitchen.

He licked his lips as he set it carefully on the table and went to get a knife to slide between the layers of paper to cut the tape.

He knew instantly who it was from the moment the canvas was revealed.

Neal Caffrey.

He could feel his face flush with the memory, his body tightening and it was almost as if he could feel Neal's hands on his skin.

It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel the way Neal did. In fact, it was quite possible that no one ever had.

He lifted the painting, leaning it against the cabinet on the counter and stepping back.

The familiar room was captured in muted tones, all but the bed, where the bright light of early morning colored the white sheets in an orange glow, painted his skin in shades of pink.

Neal had caught him in that moment, not quite awake, not really asleep, vaguely aware that Neal was watching him…that his body was languid and relaxed more so than he had been in months…that he would love to stay there feeling like he was wanted for as long as he could.

The painting was so real it took him back to that moment instantly, and his body responded…his heart speeding up, his cock hardening. He jumped when the phone rang.

"What do you think?" Neal asked, his voice as confident and warm as ever.

Spencer cleared his throat to find his voice. "It's…amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come see me." Neal teased.

"I…I wish I could. I have…work." He moved to sit at the table, adjusting himself to make it more comfortable.

"Take some time off." Neal said, as if it was that easy. "We can spend a whole week in bed."

Unexpectedly, Spencer's cock twitched and he reached for it, fumbling the phone. His breath hitched and he could somehow feel Neal's response on the phone. "You're hard right now thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I…I was remembering that morning." Spencer said, sidestepping the question. "How it felt, knowing you were watching me."

"Are you touching yourself?"

Spencer's face burned and he pulled his hand away from himself, though he hadn't touched yet. "No. Of course not."

"What are you wearing?"

Spencer sputtered a little. "I…I just got home. Shirt, tie, pants."

"Unzip your pants." Neal said, his voice dropping into a low, seductive tone.

"What?" He'd always considered the idea of phone sex to be silly, but judging from the way his body was reacting to Neal's voice he had to consider that it didn't necessarily agree.

"You heard me. I want you to stroke yourself."

"I can't do that." Spencer argued, even as his fingers eased the zipper of his pants down.

"Yes you can. For me. Are you doing it?"

Spencer huffed a little. "Yes, okay, I unzipped."

"Me too. You know what I'm thinking about?" Neal's breath skipped a little. "Remember the next morning, when I woke you up so you wouldn't miss your flight?"

"I remember." Spencer closed his eyes, his hand tightening around his cock and pulling up. He'd come awake to the sensation of his cock being licked to life and the sight of Neal leaning over him, taking his cock into his mouth.

"I like the way you taste, Spence….wish I was there right now."

"Me…me too." Spencer's finger's caught on the head and he gasped. But Neal couldn't be there, not while he was still serving his sentence.

"Faster, Spence…pretend it's me there, stroking you."

He was surprised when he came, suddenly spilling onto his fingers and fumbling the phone. It landed on the table and he could hear Neal chuckling. He got his hand wiped on his pants and lifted the phone.

"Was it good for you?" Neal asked, still laughing.

"Not as good as the real thing." Spencer countered, standing to head into his bedroom to change.

"Then come see me. I promise to make it good for you…over and over and over again."

He knew he should just say no. The chances that Neal had an ulterior motive for inviting him were high…but he wanted to feel that feeling again…like the whole world had gone away and he was the only thing that mattered. "I'll see what I can do."

He could hear the smile in Neal's voice. "I'll be here."

Spencer hung up the phone and changed his pants, hesitating only briefly before he dialed Hotch's number. "Hey, sorry to bother you. I was hoping I could take a few personal days? No…no, nothing's wrong. I just…there's something I want to do…"


End file.
